nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeMansRacer/Need for Speed 2015 and the Wiki
Need for Speed 2015 Hype Train I hope everyone's excited for this year's Need for Speed, I know I am, and I hope it's everything all of you want! I'm sure many of you have noticed that there's a poll on our main page that has been around all year long, and that was most definitely on purpose. As Ghost Games has been after fan feedback, it was felt necessary to let fans vote on which titles they would like to see, and how much would rather have one title over another. A new poll will be posted shortly... Underground related. 2003 - 2004 It's been 11 years since Underground 2 and 12 since the original Underground! Since that time the series has tried to integrate the fan base those titles brought into the previous fans of the high speed thrills brought on by Need for Speed II, Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit, and Motor City Online. We've seen police pursuits return in Most Wanted, the Autosculpt system in Carbon, damage making us think about car management in ProStreet, the sprawling highways of Undercover, our racing prowess pushed in Shift, the race or chase of Hot Pursuit, crafting our racing career in Shift 2: Unleashed, the road trip of The Run, the fight or flight in Criterion's Most Wanted, and the race or chase of Ghost Games' first entry - Need for Speed: Rivals. The series has certainly diversified over the past decade, and it's clear enough that the fan base has become a broad spectrum of racing enthusiasts, that have each claimed one of these titles as their favourite. I'm not going to say which was my absolute favourite, but which ever is your favourite could be shown some love on this wiki - there are over 30 titles across multiple platforms, and getting all of them fleshed out here by only a dozen people is no easy task. Need for Speed (2015) It might not be until E3 2015 that we next see anything about this year's Need for Speed, and that's less than a month away! But the same rules as last year apply - please give adequate reference, such as link in the edit summary, to any addition you make. I started editing wikis because I was sick of finding out rubbish on forum threads and FAQs, so I make the stance here of not getting people's hopes up about stuff that might be rumour. Given the choice I'd rather users complained about this site lacking content than being filled with false click bait. Of course some sites for referencing content will be considered more credible than others. There was a time that every forum post about Need for Speed: Rivals referenced a completely made up car list from an IGN wiki, and many users were annoyed that this site didn't take that list as fact. In the end, our wiki had one of the closet car lists to the game's release list than any forum or freely editable website. We had to add to the list though and remove two Ferraris, but we added more stuff to look forward to for the game than we removed that people were looking forward to. 'Hard Working Users' That near perfect car list wouldn't have happened without the great users that were collecting content about Rivals and giving a reference for that content. The ones that were just being speculative and adding whatever were blocked from editing indefinitely. On which note, those that do want to contribute again will be given a second chance and have their blocks lifted. Many of these people are fans of the series, but obviously didn't understand the difference between their speculation and fact. This second chance will last for as long as they edit with meaningful content, but will end if their previous behaviour returns. Carmageddon: Reincarnation I'm sure some of you out there may have heard about this game, and that's great! It has been on Steam's early access since March 2014, and was release yesterday - Thursday, May 21st, 2015 on Steam. What some of you might not know is that this is the first game I've worked on in my professional career. I'm know I might be bragging right now, but games like Need for Speed: Underground 2, Burnout 3: Takedown, and Halo 3 made me want to pursue a career in game art and design. Over the past 16 months I've been working as an Environment Artist on Carmageddon: Reincarnation. It has been taxing at times, fun in others, and touching cloth here and there. The white trashed, and burnt out saloon cars dotted around the city levels was the first asset I made for the game; nearly all of the coastal arena came later. Closing Song Myself, and I'm sure many of you are too, can't wait for E3 2015! So here's the closing song for this blog post - Spider Bait's cover of Black Betty. Category:Blog posts